How to make a family
by Serahhaggerty
Summary: With Regina not speaking to Emma, a night of drinking with Belle and Ruby results in spell being cast that has some unexpected, but pleasing results. Terrible summary. See full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**So warnings:**

**I don't own OUAT, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted desires. I make no money, or anything of that sort.**

**Also this is a smutty fic, with a little plot to guide the journey. It's a slow start, mostly sex and plot building for the first few chapters, but it will grow the more I write. There is fem slash (girl on girl), a magic!penis, group sex, and some violence. Swan-Queen-poly is endgame. I'm not sure yet how that will work. There is also a likelihood of a magic!baby, (or 3). Don't like, don't read.**

**That said, I do hope you enjoy the dirty daydream that is this story. I am always up for ideas to incorporate, or suggestions to make any part (or all of it ;) better.**

**Please read responsibly.**

P.S. _Italics are dreams. Or thoughts._ Just so you know!

* * *

The dream starts the same way it always does. It ends the same no matter what Emma does. That's because it's not a dream, but a memory from a few months ago.

_Emma was at the Rabbit Hole, drinking to try to forget, again. Everyone assumed she was upset because he left. But Emma didn't really care about him. Sure she was grateful, but gratitude and a little affection don't mean its true love. They thought she just missed the pirate, but in reality she was relieved he was gone._

_It's not him Emma misses, it's her. Regina._

_She won't speak to Emma, won't acknowledge she exists. She doesn't try to talk to her anymore, so every night Emma is there, drinking away the pain._

_'I hurt her, all in the name of doing the right thing. I swore I would never do that, but in a moment of thoughtless action, I ruined her happiness. Again. Even if it was killing me, I swore I would make sure she got that. For everything she gave me, she deserved that and more. I would stand by for a thousand years, and never say a word as my heart broke each day, so long as she was happy. As long as they all were. Even when they were with someone else,' Emma thinks to herself as she downs another shot. That that made Emma dwell the other two women she longed for but couldn't have._

_'Belle has just started into her marriage, but she is always there to encourage me, to help me understand everything in this crazy new fairy-tale world. She doesn't make me feel stupid because I am still learning everything that everyone else already knows. She is just there for me. That's what friends are for. She is getting her happy ending. I wish all the best to them, so long as she is happy._

_'Ruby still misses Peter, but she is in control of her wolf again, and is starting to enjoy her time around town more. Something about internet, real fashion, and fast cars. She is always there to cheer me up, whether it's a cup of cocoa, or just as someone to drown my sorrows with, she is always there with me. When she finds the right person, they will have the best-friend test from hell to pass to get my approval. But I will make sure she too gets her happy ending.'_

_Emma looks up from her empty glass at Ruby and Belle who were sitting on either side of her, as they order a 6th round of drinks. They were trying to cheer Emma up, and were doing quite well at keeping her in a happily buzzed state. Emma couldn't help but think how lucky she is to have friends—no, family that were as amazing as the two women she sat between._

_"Sweetie, you need to have some fun. Stop punishing yourself." Belle said while giving Emma a one armed hug from her side._

_"Yeah, you need to just have some fun and move on!" Ruby chimed in, wrapping her arm around the blonde from the other side._

_'What the hell, why not!?' Emma thought. "Alright then. Let's have some fun! No guys allowed though, it's a girls night." She chuckled to herself at the thought, but for reasons they would never know._

_So they drank, and danced, and they all laughed. It did feel better than the hollowed pain Emma had lived in for the last few months. Guys tried to dance with them, or buy them drinks, but the women ignored them._

_Emma grabbed Belle and spun her so she could start a slow grind against Belle's ass. She quickly got into the rhythm, and was grinding back into Emma just as hard. Ruby stepped in front of Belle, grabbed her hips and joined the dance._

_The bass of the music was soothing. And as they continued to move, all three women become lost. Both in the music, and each other. Sometimes they were dancing as a group, other times off in pairs, but always only between the three friends. They drank, danced and laughed more as the night wore on, until they heard last call announced._

_"Let's take this back to our place Em! I'm not done with this party! Woo!" Ruby stated, grabbing both their hands and leading them through the door._

_The trip from the bar to Emma's and Ruby's apartment was a blur, but it was only a short distance away. Walking through the door, Emma remembered moving in._

_Ruby didn't want to live at the B&B, and she had needed to get away from her parents. It made sense. Henry visits, but lives at the mansion most days, with her. He still has a room at their new apartment for when he wants it though. Ruby chose the room closest to the door, with windows that face the forest. Henry chose the last one down the hall, the one that faces the alley, and Emma has the room on the far side of the apartment. It faces the town, and has almost floor to ceiling windows._

_Stumbling into Emma's room, the master bedroom, the women continued their own party. Eventually, they fell to the floor in a fit of giggles, unable to stand on their own, after downing far too many drinks. They decided it was time to play truth or dare. They danced around for the dares and made fools of themselves, all while losing clothing each round._

_On Emma's last turn, Ruby saw her spell book, the one Regina had given Emma months ago when she had been training the blonde. Ruby dared Emma to do a spell. She agreed and flipped through the pages until a random one popped out. It was hard for Emma to read the words written on the page through the alcohol swimming in her brain. It said something about 'giving you a family.' Well, that was something Emma wanted._

_She read the spell out loud, telling the girls what it said, about how you need to focus on the people you want to be your family. Emma thought, 'I could do that. Family is about those you care about after all, right?'_

_Ruby, Belle and Emma joined hands and Emma started the spell, thinking about Ruby, and how she is always there to pick her up when Emma is down. She thought of Belle and her beauty both inside and out. And she thought of Regina, of her strength, her intelligence, and her heart. Emma thought of how she wanted all three of them to always know that she would be there for them, to be their friend, there to be their savior if they ever need it. There was a flash of light, and all three women blinked and looked around. Nothing appeared to be different. But Emma felt off._

_Belle was the first to notice, immediately followed by Ruby. They were both looking at Emma's lap. She looks down and sees exactly what has caught their attention. There was a very noticeable bulge in Emma's boy shorts..._

* * *

Emma's alarm goes off by her head, and she rolls onto her back, blinking awake. The dream is the same every night. For three months. Three months, and she still hasn't been able to undo the spell. Not that she has been trying too hard. She's been enjoying everything that has come from that night. A smile creeps onto Emma's lips as she realizes that she's not the first person awake this morning. She never is. Not that she minds.

Looking down Emma sees the large shape moving under the sheets between her legs. Flipping the sheets back, she finds Ruby with a mischievous glint in her eye, and her lips wrapped around Emma's hard cock, her fist pumping the shaft.

Emma groans as she swirls her tongue around the head. Ruby knows that the blonde likes when she does that. With a pop, Ruby releases it and says a cheeky, "Good morning."

Ruby loves to wake Emma up like this. Since the first morning after the night at the bar, she has 'helped' with the mornings. Emma feels lucky that Ruby is always in the mood first thing, or she would be forever taking cold showers.

Stretching, Emma grins back at her, and weaves her fingers through silky brown hair. Gently, she urges Ruby's mouth back to her cock. Ruby returns the smile and lowers her mouth to Emma's head. She slowly takes the entire length into her mouth, which is no small feat. Emma is almost nine inches, they have measured, just for fun.

She swallows when the tip touches the back of her throat and then hums. Emma runs her hand through brown hair and gently bucks her hips up, letting Ruby know that she needs her to move, but that she will go at Ruby's pace.

The brunette hums as she moves back up, and then brings her hand up to grip the hard flesh that's not in her mouth. Pumping slowly at first and then picking up speed, Ruby's mouth matches the pace of her hand, both twisting as they bob.

Emma's hips start to pump on their own, the pleasure coursing through her body too much for her to stay still. Emma's grip tightens in Ruby's hair, letting the other woman know that she's close. Ruby pulls away suddenly and blows gently. The cool air hits Emma's wet folds below her throbbing cock, pulling a whimper from the blonde's lips, the change in temperature adding to the sensation.

Gently pulling her hair, Emma guides Ruby up her body until they are face to face. Emma kisses her gently before she smiles and whispers, "Good morning to you, too," and then she flips them over. Ruby squeaks as they roll, smiling the whole time.

Emma reaches between them grabbing her length, and guiding it to Ruby's entrance. She knows that the brunette's wet; Ruby always is in the mornings, something about being a wolf and having pent up frustrations. Emma thrusts forward, sliding fully into Ruby's wet heat in one movement and swallowing the gasp that leaves Ruby's lips with a kiss.

After waiting a moment for her to adjust to the intrusion, Emma sets a hard, fast pace. Ruby's legs lock around her back, pulling her in deeper as the brunette's nails drag down her back. Both women moan at the sensations, straining against each other as they race towards the cliff they are fast approaching.

Snaking a hand down between their bodies, Emma brushes her thumb over Ruby's clit in tight circles, just the way the brunette likes. Ruby growls and matches Emma's pace as she speeds up her thrusts.

As the brunette's walls begin to flutter around her, Emma grazes her thumb nail over Ruby's already sensitive clit causing her to scream Emma's name before she clamps her teeth onto the blonde's neck. Emma continues pumping into her gently, letting Ruby ride out her orgasm for as long as she can.

As Emma pulls out, Ruby grabs her shaft and begins pumping hard. Emma grunts, hands fisting into the sheets, and swallows the name on her tongue as she comes, emptying spurts onto the sheets and Ruby's hand.

Panting, they lay next to each other for a moment, before wordlessly making their way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. They care for each other, but nothing is defined with their relationship. They just are, no questions asked, no answers needed. They usually spend their nights in Emma's bed, or rarely, Ruby's, but never alone when it can be helped.

As they leave the apartment and walk to Granny's, Emma wonders about the dream again and how the spell worked to give her a family. She couldn't find it again in the book, and has tried looking for it multiple times.

When they arrive at the diner, Ruby hands Emma her usual coffee and bear claw, with a gentle kiss on her cheek. A few moments later, Belle walks in and joins Emma at the counter. With a shy smile, she asks "Are we still on for lunch at the library today?"

"Of course. I'd never miss our library lunches." Emma replies with a wink.

And she never has. Not since that night, has Emma gone a single day with seeing Belle and Ruby each at least once a day.

"I'll see you then," Belle replies with another shy smile and a blush before she leaves the diner.

"Yes, yes you will." Emma smiles to herself as she heads off to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So warnings:**

**I don't own OUAT, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted desires. I make no money, or anything of that sort.**

**Also this is a smutty fic, with a little plot to guide the journey. It's a slow start, mostly sex and plot building for the first few chapters, but it will grow the more I write. There is fem slash (girl on girl), a magic!penis, group sex, and some violence. Swan-Queen-poly is endgame. I'm not sure yet how that will work. There is also a likelihood of a magic!baby, (or 3). Don't like, don't read.**

**That said, I do hope you enjoy the dirty daydream that is this story. I am always up for ideas to incorporate, or suggestions to make any part (or all of it ;) better.**

**Please read responsibly.**

* * *

Walking to the station, Emma can't help but think back over that night again. So many things happened, so many things could have gone wrong, but so many went so, so right.

Belle was a virgin, rather she had been the night of their drunken casting. Although married to Rumple, they had yet to consummate their relationship. It was not for a lack of wanting to, or trying, but since his return from the afterlife, Rumple had been unable to "perform" as he once had. He had not shared a bed with Belle when she had lived with him before the first curse had been cast, and after getting her back after the curse had been broken, he had been too concerned with her mental state to "take advantage of her". His words, apparently.

Emma had no such concerns now, thankfully, as she knew Belle had discussed with Rumple the option to have a stand-in, should things not progress in that department. He had agreed before that night thankfully. The thought of how things could have turned out still lingered in Emma's mind.

* * *

_Belle and Ruby both froze, eyes locked on the noticeable bulge in Emma's boyshorts. Emma continued to just stare down, eyes wide, opening and closing her mouth in the world's best fish impression._

_"Wha tha hell s'that?!" Emma whispered in a drunken slur._

_Ruby was the first to move, letting out a breathless laugh. She crawled forward on her knees towards Emma with a barely heard "Let's find out, shall we?"_

_Moving the book out of Emma's hands, Ruby placed her hand over the bulge and gave it a light squeeze. Emma couldn't stop the groan that escaped her throat at the sensation, her mind nearly overwhelmed at the intensity of the gentle touch. She could feel the change in the bulge, feel it getting firmer, larger._

_Ruby griped the edge of her shorts and peeled them down, allowing the half hard cock to spring free. All eyes in the room took in the appendage. It was not fully hard, but they could tell it was not small. The girth was not too thick, but not too thin either. Emma locked eyes with Belle across the room, and Ruby watched as it came to full attention._

_Without thought, Ruby gripped it at the base and gave it a few gentle pumps. Emma groaned again, not losing eye contact with Belle, and began panting under Ruby's ministrations. Taking a firmer grip, Ruby began to pump her hand faster and Emma's breath sped up to match the new pace. Belle continued to lock eyes with Emma._

_Emma could feel her orgasm building, lower in her body then before. After less than a minute, her eyes fell shut and her groans deepened. No longer able to keep her eyes away, Belle looked down and watched with rapt attention as Ruby continued to stroke Emma._

_As Ruby bent her head and took the length into her mouth, Emma's hands flew to Ruby's hair, fisting tightly. Pants and groans fell without thought from Emma's lips as Ruby's mouth replaced her hand completely, bobbing up and down with a slight sucking noise._

_"I..I..*groan*..I'm…" Emma panted, unable to form a sentence. Tightening her grip on Ruby's hair, Emma began to rock her hips forward into Ruby's mouth. As the thrusts grew faster, Belle moved beside Emma, watching Ruby pull back until only the tip was in her mouth, before sliding back down to almost the base, then pulling back again._

_With a deep groan, Emma bucked her hips hard, unconsciously pulling Ruby forward by the hair, forcing her to swallow the cock to the base as liquid fire spurted from deep within Emma. Realizing what she had just done, Emma relaxed her hold on Ruby who immediately sat back, releasing the slowly softening cock from her lips, with a wipe from the back of her hand._

_"I'm..I'm so sorry." Emma stuttered, turning cherry red in the face, still panting._

_"I'm not." Ruby replied with a wolfish grin. "That was hot Em! Right Belle?"_

_Turning to lock eyes with Belle, Emma noticed that she was flushed and panting almost as hard as she had been. Without a word, Belle reached forward, and gently laid her hand on the semi hard cock. It immediately twitches under her hand, beginning to grow hard again and Emma let out another groan. Mimicking what she had seen Ruby do, Belle took a gentle grip at the base, and slowly brought her hand up._

_Ruby watched with wide eyes as Belle began gently pumping, the full length becoming hard again within seconds. 'Must be a part of the spell' Ruby thought to herself, as she watched her friends closely._

_Belle continued to explore, bringing her other hand to cup below the base of the shaft, finding soft folds thoroughly soaked. As Emma struggled to maintain eye contact with Belle, no one noticed Ruby slipping her hand into her own underwear._

_Not able to hold back any longer, Emma snaked her hand out to grasp Belle by the back of her neck and brought their lips together in a fervent kiss that was all teeth and tongue. Hearing a deep moan come from Belle, Emma reacted by bringing the girl over her to straddle her legs, trapping both Belles hands and Emma's cock between them. At the surprised squeak from Belle, Emma separated their lips, keeping their foreheads together and locked eyes with Belle._

_"I want you, want this. But only if you want it, too." Emma breathed out, wanting to reassure both of them and give Belle an out if she wanted it. They may have started off heavily drunk, but by now it had worn down to a tolerable buzz._

_"I want to, but I don't know what to do," Belle quietly admitted, blushing even more if it were possible. "I've never done, well really done _anything_ before, aside from kiss."_

_"So, you.. you're a virgin?" came the quiet reply from Emma._

_"Yes. Is that ok?" answered Belle, looking down at her hands again._

_Something just clicked for Emma, and she felt a desire to show Belle just how amazing sex could be, but she also felt a deep urge to claim her, to make Belle hers. "If you are positive, then we can make sure it's a night to remember." Emma replied, sealing her promise with a gentle kiss._

_Taking the kiss as a queue, Belle began to explore Emma's body again, running her fingers through silken folds and gripping the cock with twisting strokes. Emma ran her hands up Belle's legs, watching how goose bumps rose where her hands had traveled. Kissing with more passion, Emma swiped her tongue across Belle's lower lip, asking for entrance. Belle complied, opening her mouth and allowing her tongue to dance with Emma's._

_Reaching the hem of her skirt with her hands as it is bunched up at Belle's waist; Emma ran her hands up over Belle's hips, slipping under the shirt to feel the soft skin underneath. Belle's breath hitched and her hands stilled, her grip slack._

_Nipping at Belle's bottom lip, Emma locked her gaze with Belle as she gripped the edge of her shirt and slowly slid it up and off her body. Unable to wait any longer, Emma nearly ripped her own shirt off immediately after, leaving her bare aside from the boy shorts on her thighs. Pulling their bodies flush, Belle whimpered at the contact of their skin. Emma's hard nipples pressed into Belle's through her bra._

_Not content with the fabric between them, Belle pulled back, almost ripping her remaining clothing away before diving back towards Emma. Winding her hands through blonde curls, Belle ground down on Emma's strong thighs, leaving a wet trail of arousal._

_Running her hands up Belle's back, Emma sank her nails in, dragging long red marks on the pale skin beneath her fingers and earning a throaty moan from Belle. Without breaking the kiss, Emma locked eyes with Ruby, who had removed her thong and was openly pleasuring herself to the sight before her. Emma groaned at the sight, tightening her hold on Belle as the pressure in her groin grew to almost painful levels._

_Moving quickly, Emma picked up Belle, laying her back on the floor between herself and Ruby and settled between her legs. Shifting from her lips to her neck, Emma trailed open mouthed wet kisses to her pulse point where she bite roughly before soothing the sting with her tongue. Belle moaned and arched at the sensation, and Ruby increased the pressure she was applying to her own clit._

_Continuing her path downward, Emma captured Belle's nipple in her teeth, earning a growl from the normally reserved woman. Nipping and sucking, Emma lavished the nipple before her and brought it to a hard peak. Pulling harshly on the blonde locks in her hands, Belle directed Emma's mouth to her other breast and then back, enjoying the attention paid to her sensitive flesh._

_Gathering the hands from her hair, Emma guided them above Belle's head where Ruby grasped them with her free hand, interlocking their fingers. Giving Emma a silent nod, Ruby shifted closer to Belle and began kissing and nipping at her fingers._

_"Keep those there," was all Emma said as she moved further down Belle's body to the light auburn curls at the apex of her thighs._

_Inhaling deeply, Emma's mouth watered at Belle's scent. Bracing her hands on either leg, Emma quickly ran her tongue through the folds, curling her tongue to wrap around the hardened clit before her. With a sharp gasp, Belle's legs tried to snap shut at the sudden shot of pleasure that jolted through her core, but Emma was ready for the movement._

_Smirking, Emma returned to lapping gently at Belle's lower lips, noting what Belle was enjoying most by the sounds and movements she was making. "More," Belle panted, thrusting her hips up to Emma while her grip on Ruby's hand tightened._

_Emma brought one hand up and slowly began teasing Belle's dripping entrance. Slowly sliding one finger inside, Emma quickly found Belle's barrier. Wanting to ensure that Belle was ready, she placed a lingering kiss to her clit before speaking._

_"This will sting, but I promise what comes after will be amazing," Emma warned. Taking a deep breath, Belle nodded to Emma and pulled Ruby down into a kiss. In a quick thrust, Emma broke through the barrier and paused. Belle let out a pained gasp and held still. After a few moments, she began moving her hips again, thrusting towards Emma's finger._

_Emma began gently thrusting and returned to her soft flicks across Belle's clit at the same time. Slowly picking up speed, Emma added a second finger and began curling them slightly, causing Belle to moan into the kisses she was sharing with Ruby._

_As Belle's legs began to shake on either side of Emma's head, she switched to hard flat licks, adding more pressure as Belle's walls began to tighten more. Feeling the first flutters of Belle's walls, Emma roughly sucked Belle's entire clit into her mouth, resulting in Belle releasing a scream of pleasure as her first orgasm overtook her._

_Moving quickly, Emma grabbed the base of her cock and quickly lowered herself between Belle's legs. Entering her slowly, Belle arched her back almost completely off the floor in a silent scream of pleasure as she experienced a second orgasm before her first had completely faded. When she was fully sheathed in the warm tight heat, Emma panted, unable to move from the overwhelming sensations._

_As Belle came back from the pleasure that had frozen her mind, she began to move her hips, encouraging Emma to begin move in her. Gently at first, then with more force, Emma began to set a steady pace of thrusts. She slowly picked up her speed until their bodies were slapping roughly against each other, grunts and pants of passion filling the room._

_Ruby released Belle's hands and moved beside her friends. Tangling her fingers into Emma hair, Ruby drew her in for a rough kiss, while she began to play with Belle's nipples, pinching and pulling roughly. Sliding her hand down, Ruby began to rub tight circles around Belle's clit, setting off her third orgasm in less than ten minutes._

_With a shriek of pleasure, Belle tightened around Emma's cock so much that she forced it from her. Losing her balance, Emma rolled to her side, careful to avoid hitting Ruby. But as soon as she landed on her back, Ruby was straddling her hips and lowering herself onto the still hard cock._

_Gripping Ruby's hips, Emma began thrusting roughly up into Ruby's wet heat, both panting from the pleasure they were experiencing. Ruby snaked a hand down and began playing with her own clit, while the other began pinching her nipple._

_Belle had rolled over to her side and watched through lazy, half lidded eyes as her friends strained against each other. As Ruby's breathing became erratic, Belle reached over to Emma and began playing with the nipple closest to her before moving over and capturing it between her lips._

_"EMMA!" Ruby shouted and stilled, while Emma continued to thrust into her, helping her ride out her orgasm and rushing towards her own. With a quick movement, Emma lifted Ruby off her cock as Belle bit roughly on her nipple, causing Emma's second release of the night all over her and Ruby's stomachs._

_Belle watched as white drops landed on Emma's abdomen, the cock twitching as Emma came. As Ruby sat back on Emma's shaking thighs, she ran a finger through the drops, smoothing them over the pale flesh. Belle watched for a moment before grabbing Ruby's hand and bringing the still coated fingers to her mouth for a taste._

_"Now THAT is hot." Emma breathed out as she watched her friends. Standing, Ruby helped Belle and Emma up, and as the three fell into bed exhausted, they each wore a contented smile._

* * *

Pulling her keys out to unlock the station door, Emma juggles her coffee and the paperwork she took home the night before.

Walking to her desk, she notices the usual stack of papers that appear each week, with the usual note attached. _'Have these completed and returned to my office by Friday at 5pm, or I will find a replacement who can do their job properly. - Mayor Mills'_

Heaving a sigh and gathering the paperwork from last week, Emma sets off to the mayor's office to deliver her paperwork a day early, like she has been since her return from the past. Emma never speaks to Regina, and has barely seen her, either. Emma is only allowed to drop the paperwork off with her secretary and immediately leave the building.

Relocking the station door behind her, Emma nods to those who greet her on her way, not paying much attention to the goings on of the town. Walking up the steps to city hall, Emma doesn't notice the two sets of eyes that follow her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So warnings:**

**I don't own OUAT, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted desires. I make no money, or anything of that sort.**

**Also this is a smutty fic, with a little plot to guide the journey. It's a slow start, mostly sex and plot building for the first few chapters, but it will grow the more I write. There is fem slash (girl on girl), a magic!penis, group sex, and some violence. Swan-Queen-poly is endgame. I'm not sure yet how that will work. There is also a likelihood of a magic!baby, (or 3). Don't like, don't read.**

**That said, I do hope you enjoy the dirty daydream that is this story. I am always up for ideas to incorporate, or suggestions to make any part (or all of it ;) better.**

**Please read responsibly.**

* * *

Walking up the two flights of stairs, Emma ponders if she will get past Regina's secretary today. It is usually a simple "She is otherwise engaged, Sheriff. Please make an appointment next time." Although on a couple of occasions, Emma was told she wasn't in. Emma knew she was, given her car was in the parking lot and Regina Mills never walks anywhere, given it may scuff her Jimmy Choos.

Nearing the top of the stairs, Emma notices Ann is nowhere to be seen. Rounding her desk, she sees that Regina's office door is open. It's been months since she has spoken with Regina, but even if it's her yelling at Emma to get out of her office, she is going to get her chance today.

Taking a deep breath and adjusting the belt on her baggy pants, so a certain something won't be noticed, Emma sweeps into Regina's office at a quick pace. Surprisingly, the mayor is standing at the window, and doesn't seem to notice her presence.

Clearing her throat to get Regina's attention, Emma starts with "Good morning, Madame Mayor," as she thinks, 'Nothing _like a formal greeting to butter Regina up to speak to me, or at least scoff and earn some barbed remark.'_ Emma knows she loves the respect it shows, but she almost always dismisses it. "I have the paperwork you requested."

Placing the folder into her in box, Emma waits for her to react. But Regina doesn't even turn her way. Her posture remains rigid, as she continues to firmly stare out the window away from Emma.

After several minutes, the blonde can feel her bravado faltering, and she unconsciously shoves her hands into her back pockets. "Are you ever going to speak to me again? Even just to yell at me, for old time's sakes?" Emma can't help but ask.

It's been months, and still Regina won't even look at her. Emma is slowly losing her mind, losing hope that she will ever be able to redeem herself, or even have a chance to try. Sighing, Emma turns to leave her office when Regina's voice, low and sharp, flows out behind her.

"Why don't you go content yourself with your wolf and your book worm, and leave me alone. It's not like you really care anyway." Emma's eyes shoot wide at her voice, before the words register. She can feel her anger start to rise, and fails to notice the almost jealous notes to Regina's words.

Keeping her back to the mayor, Emma takes a deep breath and says, "Ruby and Belle each have a piece of my heart, but so do you. Just like Henry, just like David, and just like Snow." Her ire isn't fading, and Emma knows her verbal sensor is switching off. "You are my family too. And my family's happiness means everything to me. And the fact that yours was with someone else, and that I ruined that for you, makes the whole thing hurt, more than I can say. If I could take it back, and leave her… to die… I would try. Even if it would kill me to do that to someone else, to ruin their happiness like too many have ruined yours, I would. For you, I would let them suffer, because I am selfish and you deserve your happiness as much as anyone else I love."

Realizing that she has said too much, Emma's eyes slam shut before she runs for the door and stumbles from the building. She never meant for all of that to come out. Tears are streaming down her face as she runs, but Emma doesn't care. Not even caring to see where she's going, Emma is surprised to see that she has made it to the library. The doors are unlocked, despite it not being open hours yet.

Both Belle and Ruby know how Emma feels about them, as well as how she feels about Regina. Emma has told them both on multiple occasions that she cares very deeply, but they have never said the words. She would never expect them to say it back, if she ever said it, but she knows that they both care about her just as deeply.

Ruby though, tends to be a bit jealous of her feelings for the Mayor, and it has led to a fight or two in the past about Emma's feelings for all of them. Ruby knows that Emma loves her and Belle equally and would do anything to make either of them happy, but she still has trouble accepting that Emma feels the same for Regina, even if it's never been returned. She also knows that Belle loves Gold, and despite the unusual arrangement, understands that Belle would never try to force Emma to choose between them, because Belle knows what it's like to be pulled in different directions by her heart.

Rushing inside, Emma searches for the person she knows will understand the most right now. Belle appears around the corner of the desk, worried eyes taking in Emma's tears. "What happened?" she asks rushing to wrap the blonde in a hug. Emma hides her face in Belle's neck and releases a shaky breath before recounting what she blurted in Regina's office.

With wide eyes and a sympathetic smile, Belle pulls her in and kisses her soundly on the lips. After wiping Emma's tears, she locks eyes with the blonde and says, "At least now you aren't hiding anything anymore. You have been carrying around all this hurt and guilt and hiding your love for her for so long. At least it's out there and she knows. Whether she returns the feelings or not, it won't change how you feel, I know from experience."

Belle laughs with her beautiful smile that crinkles her eyes and lights up her face. "She has to make the choices that are best for her now. She may give you a chance to earn forgiveness, she may continue to ignore you, but no matter what, she knows that there is someone out there that wants her to be happy no matter the cost to themselves, someone that hurts because she hurts. And that means a lot, especially when that person loves as truly as you do. And if she chooses to get to know more about that person and about how they feel for her, then she is choosing to try to let the hurt go for something that could be even better."

Emma takes her words in and realizes that she does feel better. Regina had spoken to Emma and as cold as it was, that was progress. _'She had to have heard what I said this time, and although I never meant for everything that came out to be said right then, maybe it will help nudge her to talk to me, or at least tell me off,'_ Emma thinks.

Belle always knows just how to change Emma's perspective and to help her sort her jumbled thoughts out. Tightening her hold on Belle, Emma nuzzles back into her shoulder earning a sigh in response. Belle holds the blonde tighter, knowing that she just needs to feel safe for a few minutes while she calms down.

"Plus, with you being the product of True Love, you tend to love those who need love the most," Belle states with a small smile. "Now, since you are here early, and we aren't open for another hour, how about we go have an early lunch with Ruby, and see if we can't put a smile back on your face?" Belle asks with a grin and a wink. Knowing Ruby will be back at the apartment soon for her own lunch break, Emma can't help but shoot her a crooked smile in return.

Locking the door behind them, Belle takes Emma's arm as they head back to the apartment she and Ruby share. They chat about random books Belle has recently read, and she pokes fun at Emma for still not having finished the last book she recommended. Somehow, during their walk, Belle's hand slips down from the blonde's arm to tangle their fingers together, gently swinging their hands back and forth.

As they round the last turn to the apartment, Emma looks up at Belle and realizes how lucky she is to be part of her life. Not only that, but to know that she returns Emma's feelings, and accepts that she loves more then one person. Stopping on the corner, Emma can't help but want to tell Belle exactly how she feels, even if the brunette can't say it back. "I love you, you know that? And I am so glad I can be a part of your life. I know you love Gold, and that you care for me too, but I want you to know that you mean so much to me, and I want nothing but the best for you."

There were conditions when Belle made the arrangement with Gold, and Emma knew that. Gold knew Belle needed to explore the physical side of her sexuality, and that she was interested in not just men but women as well. He said he was fine with her experimenting so long as he was not around to see it, it was not public (as he was embarrassed enough as it was), it was only a couple times with any person she chose to be with, and that no feelings were developed. The rules were sound, and although she and Emma had been together almost every day since everything started, he had not raised a complaint. They had thought they had been discreet, but the fact that Regina knew something of their arrangement was concerning, although neither truly realized in that moment what that could mean.

"I know you do." Belle says gently, stroking the tips of her fingers along Emma's jaw. Stepping closer into Belle's arms, Emma doesn't think as she pulls the brunette flush against her, resting their foreheads together. "And I do love you, too," Belle whispers, looking up at Emma, her eyes so vulnerable as she confessed this.

Emma feels her heart skip a beat. She knows Belle cares, but she also knows the rules Belle and Gold had set forth: if anything started to develop, she was to break it off immediately. Emma's thoughts start to swirl, and panic starts to creep in. She is elated to hear this, but she also knows that this means that Belle needs to end things with her, for the sake of her marriage.

She feels Belle's hands on her face, wiping away her tears for the second time today and she realizes that she didn't know she had begun to cry. "Home. Now. We will deal with everything else later. But I am not leaving you. My heart won't allow it," Belle states, before kissing her deeply.

As Emma's white smoke swirls around them, neither Belle nor Emma notice a pair of eyes that had followed Emma from city hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**So warnings:**

**I don't own OUAT, I'm just borrowing the characters for my own twisted desires. I make no money, or anything of that sort.**

**Also this is a smutty fic, with a little plot to guide the journey. It's a slow start, mostly sex and plot building for the first few chapters, but it will grow the more I write. There is fem slash (girl on girl), a magic!penis, group sex, and some violence. Swan-Queen-poly is endgame. I'm not sure yet how that will work. There is also a likelihood of a magic!baby, (or 3). Don't like, don't read.**

**That said, I do hope you enjoy the dirty daydream that is this story. I am always up for ideas to incorporate, or suggestions to make any part (or all of it ;) better.**

**Please read responsibly.**

* * *

As the smoke clears from around them, Emma can't help the over powering feelings of love and desire she is feeling for Belle. She knows that Belle's decision will be difficult for everyone, but Belle made it anyway, and she can't find it in herself to regret it. She wants Emma, as much as Emma wants her.

Pulling Belle in for a deep kiss, Emma feels herself harden in her pants. Pulling the brunette flush against herself, Emma moans at the forceful contact, enjoying losing themselves in the sensation. They had always been gentle, careful to never leave marks on each other, and just revelling in the joy of being together. It feels different this time, though. It is an almost primal urge, the need to claim Belle, to show her exactly how Emma feels, how much she loves her. And she is sure Belle feels the same.

Lifting her hand from Belle's waist, Emma gestures between their bodies and with another puff of smoke, both of their clothing has disappeared. Belle gives Emma the cheeky smile that she always does when the blonde is impatient, letting her know she's not in trouble. And that Belle agrees with Emma's impatience. It is painfully obvious how aroused Emma is as she carefully guides Belle backwards to the closest wall.

Giving into her desire for another deep kiss, Emma wraps her arms tightly around Belle, who only too happily returns the embrace. Tangling her fingers in blonde hair, Belle forces Emma to look at her. "I love you. So, so much. And now I want to feel just how much you love me in return. Show me." Belle commands, and Emma is only too happy to obey.

Bringing her hands up to Belle's shoulders, Emma lightly traces down her collar bones, lightly digging her nails in as she moves down towards pert breasts. Lightly palming both stiff peaks, the blonde pinches them between her fingers; increasing the pressure until Belle lets out a soft moan of pleasure. The moan that escapes Belle's lips sends a shot of arousal straight to Emma's cock, making it twitch towards the other woman.

Using her lips to retrace the path her fingers had previously taken, Emma nips and sucks at Belle's jaw, before trailing down to her pulse point. Latching her teeth gently onto the sensitive skin, Emma starts to suck softly, before sinking her teeth in a brutal bite. The gutteral moan that comes from the back of Belle's throat only spurs Emma on to continue marking the pale flech in her teeth. Hearing a whimper, Emma soothes the tender flesh before moving lower, first to one nipple, then the other.

Belle's hands tangle in Emma's hair, holding her in place against her chest. Sealing her lips around one hardened peak, Emma bites just the center of the nipple, making Belle arch into her further and let a guttural groan escape her lips. Soothing the bite with her tongue, before sucking hard again against the sensitive bud, Belle's whimpers become an almost constant soundtrack to Emma's attentions. Moving to the other breast, and palming the one she had just left, Emma repeats her ministrations until she feels Belle shaking in her arms with desire.

Returning to the path her lips had traced down, Emma moves back up to her neck to nip along her collar bones, befoer kissing the dark mark on the pale column of Belle's neck. A gentle tug pulls Emma to lock eyes with Belle as the brunette pushes the blonde lower down her body. Seeing the raw need in Belle's eyes, Emma allows herself to be pushed lower, falling to her knees.

Lifting Belle's left leg over her shoulder, Emma settles between her legs, before she swipes the flat of her tongue over Belle's glistening folds. Curling around the sensitive nub and savoring the tangy flavour that is all Belle, she knows that this is her own personal heaven. Emma shifts the brunette's leg further onto her shoulder and grabs Belle's hips to steady her against the wall as she continues to taste and devour every drop of Belle's essence she can find.

Unable to hold back the need to claim Belle any longer, Emma drives her tongue deeply into the other woman, curling it slightly as she withdraws, only to plunge back in again. Belle quickly becomes as painfully aroused as Emma, her fold swollen and slick with her desire as Emma tastes every millimeter of Belle's pleasure. The fingers tangled in Emma's hair tighten almost painfully, pulling her even deeper into Belle's center. Emma sets an unhurried pace, intending to drive Belle crazy with her teasing.

As the moans that fall from Belle's lips increase in volume and frequency, Emma begins to increase her pace, alternating between thrusting her tongue into Belle's wet heat and gently circling her hardened clit. Emma can feel Belle begin to tighten around her tongue. As her leg tightens on Emma's shoulder and the trembling of her thighs increase, Emma knows that Belle is close. Her breath is coming in pants and the blonde's name falls reverently from her lips. Emma suddenly sucks Belle's clit into her mouth and presses hard against the sensitive underside with her tongue.

Letting out a scream of pleasure, Belle falls over the edge into her bliss. Her entire body freezes around Emma as a rush of her release coats the blonde's lips and chin, her head thrown back against the wall. Emma knows that in this moment, she has never seen a more beautiful sight, with the light dancing in the sheen of sweat on Belle's skin.

Both women are still panting when Belle slides down the wall and rests on Emma's thighs. Emma doesn't want to rush her, knowing Belle usually needs about ten minutes to come back down from her high after an orgasm, so she strokes every inch of available skin to soothe her love. It is Belle who immediately grabs Emma's cock, guiding it to her entrance as she shifts forward to impale herself completely in one motion, much to Emma's shock. Overwhelmed at the sudden and intense sensations, they stop to lock gazes with each other as their bodies adjust.

Locking her feet around Emma's hips, Belle begins to set a slow grinding pace, arching herself off the wall for a better angle for Emma. Gripping Belle's hips tightly, Emma braces her knees on the floor and rocks gently into Belle's rhythm. Belle brings her hands up to the blonde's chest and begins to knead her breasts, gently thumbing taut nipples. A breathy moan leaves Emma's lips before she can think to hold it back. The moisture gathering on her own folds begins to increase, dripping down her thighs as they continue to torture each other with teasing.

Pressing into Belle for a kiss, Emma rests their heads together when it ends, allowing their breath mingling in short puffs. Their eyes are trained on each other, never wavering as they move together.

"I love you. So much," Belle pants.

"I love you too."

Speeding her movements, Belle begins to put more force behind her rocking, as Emma matches her movements, thrusting deeper into her wet heat. As sweat begins to bead on their bodies, the sounds of slick skin meeting echos through the apartment. Moans and gasps follow, as they both rush towards their peaks.

"God Emma. Don't you dare stop! Ugh, GOD. Don't stop baby, please don't stop," Belle pants as she changes the gentle thumbing of Emma's nipples into rough tugs and pinches, shooting heat straight to the blonde's core. "I'm so close. Emma. Don't stop. Please, baby, please!"

Feeling herself near her own peak, Emma slips a hand between their bodies to rub rough circles on Belle's clit. Curses fall from the brunette's lips as Emma's hips speed up. Feeling Belle's walls begin to flutter around her, Emma bucks up into her velvet core with as much speed and force as she can.

"Belle, I'm… I'm gonna… gonna come," Emma gasps, digging her nails slightly into the edge of Belle's hip before leaning into to capture Belle's lips in a desperate kiss. "I love you."

"Don't stop. Don't pull out. Stay in me. I want you in me," Belle puffs into Emma's ear, barely able to form the words. "I love you too. Don't stop. COme with me."

Throwing her head back in a wordless scream, Belle pinches Emma's nipples hard, sending them both flying over the edge into mindless bliss. Emma can feel her release spill into Belle, and the sensation is incredible. In all of their times together, or any time she was with Ruby, Emma had never allowed herself to come inside either of them. But after today, she didn't think she would ever be able to pull out again.

Completely spent, the women rest gently against each other, enjoying the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking.

"Mmm, I don't want to move," Belle lazily laughs, a delighted grin gracing her features.

"Me either. You feel too amazing to pull away from," Emma answers with her own lazy grin. "Poof to the bed?"

At Belle's nod, they are moved to the bed, under the sheets Emma had shared with Ruby just that morning, still entwined. "Nap time?" Emma asks, snuggling into the woman she is wrapped up in. Resting her head gently on Belle's chest, Emma yawns at the comfort found there.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Pulling her closer, and tightening her hold, both Belle and Emma drift off into a peaceful nap, unaware of how drastically their lives are about to change.

* * *

Ruby doesn't make it home for lunch that day, although neither woman notice until they wake from their impromptu nap. Knowing they both had to return to work, Emma walks Belle back to the library, before heading for the station.

When she arrives, there are three things on Emma's desk waiting for her, that were not there before.

The first is a neat stack of paperwork, with a note fixed to the top from Regina._"I asked for these on Friday, not earlier. Please return them to my office at 12pm, as we have several issues we will need to discuss.- Regina"_

Shock colored Emma's features as she thought, 'She wants to see me. She wants to talk to me. And she signed her name!' Ecstatic at the chance to speak with the distant woman, Emma can not stop the blossom of hope in her chest that she may be able to reconcile their relationship. Even if only to be friends, Emma knows that she woud do anything to make the mayor happy, short of leaving town.

Next, Emma notices the take out bag from Granny's, with a hand written note stapled to it. Ruby was always so thoughful, making sure Emma ate, and Belle always had her favorite tea's at the house for when she could spend a few hours with them. Emma always remembered to bring home a bag of Doritos for Ruby each week, as it was her guilty pleasure, and to drop off fresh flowers to Belle at the library for her office. Belle would always bring books for Emma, and a new episode of their favorite TV shows on her laptop to watch while they snuggled on the couch. It was little things that showed just how much they each cared for the women in their lives.

_"Figured you would need this after your performance during lunch today. It's about time. See you at home tonight for my turn. Love you- Ruby"_

Emma sighs at her contented thoughts to herself. '_How I have managed to have two such amazing women fall in love with me, I will never know. But I am grateful to whatever brought them into my life, more than I can ever really express.'_

Sighing, she reaches for the last surprise, a white envelope on her desk that has a flourishing scrawl of her name on it. The letter it contains is just three words on a plain card, and no signature.

_"End this now."_

Emma has no idea who could have sent it, or what "this" is. So, she simply tucks the note into the top drawer of her desk, and begins working on the slightly larger pile of paperwork on her desk thinking, _'If nothing else, I will make sure Regina is happy with my thorough effort for her this week on my paperwork.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Placing the last sheet of paper onto the now finished stack, Emma leaned back in her chair, stretching deeply. She had spent the afternoon reviewing and redoing when necessary, every scrap of paper that she would be presenting to Regina at their meeting on Friday. It may have been a meeting just to discuss official business for all she knew, but she wanted Regina to at least see that she was making every effort on anything that had to do with the former queen. Unable to stop a smile from breaking out of her face, Emma allowed herself a moment to wonder if the meeting would include anything more than business.

Not hearing the door to the station open, Emma was still stretched out, her feet on her desk when Ruby walked into her office. Thinking that Emma was daydreaming about her lunchtime activities and the confessions she had overheard earlier, Ruby used every ounce of stealth she possessed to slide behind Emma and cover her eyes.

"If it was anyone else but you, Rubes, I would be worried I was losing my touch," Emma said, planting her feet on the floor. She pulled Ruby around to sit sideways on her lap and nuzzled into the waitress' red-streaked locks, before propping her feet back up on the desk. "Thank you for the lunch today. I really needed it."

"After what I heard at the apartment, today, I have no doubt you did. That was quite the performance." Wrapping her arms around the blonde sheriff, Ruby allowed Emma to cuddle up to her. "And did I hear the rest of things correctly as well?"

"You were there that long?" Trying to hide the blush on her face, Emma nuzzled further into the embrace.

"I was outside the apartment door when you got there; I could smell your magic. I knew it was something special for you guys, so I didn't want to interrupt. I may have lingered around to listen though. At least until you decided to take a nap." Grinning widely, Ruby forced Emma back so she could look into her eyes. "Did you mean it though? Do you love her?"

Without hesitation, Emma nodded silently. "I know what her agreement with Gold is, but I can't help that I love her any more than she can help loving me back, or any more than I can help loving you. You both are so different; you bring so many different things to my life. But you each have a part of my heart that no one else could ever hope to have."

"You are too sweet, put those Charming genes away. And so long as you are sure, because we both know how messy things are going to get with Gold when this comes out; he is not very forgiving." Shifting to straddle Emma's lap in a provocative display of flexibility, Ruby flashed a hungry look at Emma. "Now, how about I have my turn with the woman I love. I have been waiting since lunch to show you how much I love you too."

With a roll of her hips, Ruby had Emma's full attention. "I think we should make that happen as soon as possible. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go out for a drive tonight, make a date of it. Maybe take my car for the extra room?"

"Sounds like a great plan. I should be home around six." Pulling her closer still, so the wolf was straddling her hips instead of her thighs, Emma began nipping along Ruby's jaw as she murmured, "How about we go to the cliffs and watch the starts for a bit? It's almost the full moon."

"Mmm. Sounds like a plan." Sliding her hands over Ruby's hips, Emma snuck her hand slowly up to cup one of Ruby's breasts, pinching the nipple there to a stiff peak. Hearing Ruby gasp at the sensation, Emma felt herself harden in her pants. As the kiss deepend, Ruby began to rock her hips into Emma, who pushed back in perfect time.

Faster than Emma thought possible, Ruby was suddenly standing beside her, smoothing her clothing down before she knocked Emma's feet from the desk. Seeing the confusion on her face, Ruby turned to the door right as David walked around the corner. "Hey Charming. How're things going?"

Although they had not been hiding things, Emma had yet to go into detail of her relationships with her parents, and was very glad Ruby had thought to get Emma into a seated position before David noticed the bulge in his daughter's jeans. "Hey Dad. You're early today." Rolling her chair slightly forward and leaving her elbows on the desk, Emma hid her lower half as she willed her arousal away.

Looking back and forth between Ruby and his blushing daughter, David knew he had interrupted something. But he also knew they would tell him what was going on with them when they were ready. "Yeah, I thought I'd see if you wanted take off a little early today since you have been working so hard lately." Smiling to himself at the wide grin on both Emma's and Ruby's faces, he knew he had just made their day.

"That would be great. Maybe I can grab Henry and swing by the diner for a milkshake. He should be done with school by now." Standing and gathering her keys and badge from the desk, Emma couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"I think I would like to join you for that. Maybe make those shakes extra special for you both." Moving towards the door, Ruby winked at Emma was a silicious grin. Waiting while Emma finished her shift change with David, Ruby though about what she wanted to bring up to Emma . "Besides, I wanted to bounce a couple things off you on the way."

"Sure, Rubes. Bye Dad, thanks again." Emma didn't miss the smile on his face as she headed out the door with a wave. It was really great to have such an awesome Dad, even if he had just cock-blocker her.

Once outside, Ruby slipped her hand into Emma's as they walked towards the diner.

Emma grinned, enjoying the contact. She was still in an especially good mood after seeing Belle earlier that day. "So hit me, gorgeous. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was kind of wondering, and there is no pressure with this, but um, I wanted to talk to you about making things a little more official with us?"

Seeing Ruby looking very much her namesake, Emma was surprised. She had never thought Ruby would want for things be more than what they already were, but the idea had crossed her mind more than once. She loved Ruby and Belle, and wanted to be in a proper relationship with each of them, with both. But given each of their circumstances, and their usual dating habits in her and Ruby's case, she had never thought they could be. Today seeemed to be a day for change though.

And given how embarrassed Ruby seemed to be in bringing it up, Emma couldn't help but want to tease the wolf just a bit. "Official how? We kind of already live together and share a bed almost every night."

"Well, for one, I was maybe hoping to make that an every night. And to maybe make it exclusive." Not able to look Emma in the eye as she spoke, Ruby began to ramble, watching their feet as they walked. " I mean, I know that neither of us has been with anyone else but Belle since this all really started; but I was maybe hoping that we could make that a permanent thing? But only if you want, I'm not trying to put any pressure on you or anyth-"

Unable to watch Ruby become more flustered, Emma cut off her rambling with a gentle kiss. "I think that is a great idea. Maybe we can talk to Henry about it this afternoon? Do the whole 'meet the girlfriend thing' with him?" Emma caught Ruby's eyes with a soft look, gently running her thumb over Ruby's cheek. "I would love to officially introduce him to one of the amazing women who has stolen my heart."

"Oh Emma." Smiling a wide smile, Ruby leaned in for a chaste kiss, unable to resist at Emma's sweet words. "And that sounds great, although he kind of already knows who I am," laughed Ruby. She hadn't been sure how Emma would take this, especially given how she had always had issues with commitment in the past. But she could see the love in the blonde's eyes now, and knew that Emma wouldn't be running from this anytime soon. They could really have this.

"Yeah, but this gives him a chance to ask any questions he might have about us. I'm sure he will have quite a few interesting ones, knowing him. But I don't think we should tell him everything yet though, at least not without talking to Belle first. That might be a little too much for him right now."

"I think that's probably a smart idea. Although, it will come out eventually."

Sighing, Emma knew that Ruby was right, but she just wanted to enjoy her bubble of happiness with the women she loved for a few days, before things got complicated. "I know. But for right now, I would like to officially introduce my girlfriend, who I love, very much, to my son, and have a milkshake with them. It's not often I get to have an epic milkshake with two of the people I care most about in this world, and you always do make them extra special." Pulling Ruby in for another kiss, they both enjoyed lingering in the embrace for several minutes, revelling in the joy they found in the simple act. "Now let's get going before we miss him."

* * *

"Duh. I have known about you guys for a while now." Henry was not at all surprised that Ruby and Emma were together. After walking in on Ruby, Belle, and Emma all in bed together one morning a few weeks ago, he had gone to his other mother for an explanation.

_"And they were all in bed together and snuggling and stuff. It was so weird." Henry screwed his face up in disgust at the thought of what he had witnessed. It's not like they were doing anything but sleeping, but it was still weird, even if they all looked happy there._

_"Honey, do you remember when you asked about relationships and why your friend had two fathers, a few years ago?" Regina was beyond shocked to hear that Henry had gone over to the apartment before school that day, to pick up a book he had forgotten and found his birth mother in bed with not one but two other women, one of whom very recently married. She tried very hard to ignore the hurt that had flared in her heart at the news of the blondes new relationship._

_"Yeah, we talked about how sometimes guys like other guys, or girls like other girls, and sometimes people even like guys and girls; like you, right?" Henry very clearly remembered the conversation from that day, as he had been confused when Samantha had said she had two fathers, and that they loved each other very much. His mother had gently explained both others feeling, as well as her own, so as not to surprise him, should anything come of her heavily guarded feelings for the saviour._

_"Well, something we did not discuss, was that sometimes people enter into a relationship with more than one person at a time. These relationships are not for everyone, and not as common as relationships between two people, but there is nothing wrong with it, as long as everyone agrees to it. I believe that Emma may be in one of these relationships. Its called polyamory, or a polyamorous relationship."_

_"So you think Emma is with both Ruby and Belle in that kind of relationship?" Scrunching his face up in concentration, Henry thought about how Emma's behavior had changed after Hook had left, and how she had started to spend a lot of time with Ruby and he thought about how happy all three of them looked tangled up and sleeping. "Does that mean that Emma and Belle and Ruby are like you and likes both guys and girls?"_

_"I think that is something you should ask them about if you want to know. That is something that is personal, and people sometimes don't like to talk about very openly. It is not as widely accepted here as it would have been in the Enchanted forest."_

_"But I love Emma, and Ruby and Belle are really cool too. Why wouldn't they tell me they are together, then? It's not like I would be mad at them for loving each other. Love is love, right?"_

_"Yes, love is love, so long as it is consensual. But again, I don't know all of the details of Miss Swan's love life. I am sure she will talk to you when she is ready though. You will have to be patient though, as she may need time to prepare herself for how people may react. Can you be patient, and let her tell you when she is ready?"_

_Regina knew that Henry was a very caring and intelligent young man, but she was also aware that he could be very impatient. If Emma had not yet told him about a relationship, there was likely a very good reason. And although she was still angry with the blonde, she could not help but be just a bit jealous. And very worried. If Emma had truly started a relationship with Ruby, and especially Belle, she would need to be very careful of Rumple. He may be playing nice now that he had Belle back, but it would not take much for him to fall into his old ways, should something threaten what he sees as his happy ending._

_"Yeah Mom, I can wait for her to tell me when she is ready. I just hope it's soon, 'cause I bet I can get free hot chocolate from Ruby if she's dating Ma." Henry answered with a smirk so very much like his blonde mothers._

* * *

"And how exactly did you find out about us?" Emma asked quietly, not really sure she wanted to know the answer.

"I forgot my math book a few months ago, when I went to Mom's for the week. I stopped by in the morning to grab it, and saw you, Ruby and Belle in bed. The door was open when I walked by. Its was kind of confusing." he answered with a shrug. "When I got upset about it, I went to Mom and she explained things to me, and I wasn't confused anymore. SHe was really nice about it too."

"So that's how your Mom knew. Crap." Grimacing Emma quickly added, "Don't tell your mom I said that either."

"Yeah, well, so long as you guys are happy, that's all that matters, right? And besides, it's not like I haven't heard worse at school." Both Emma and Ruby sat stunned. Henry was accepting their relationship with no hesitation, and he already knew about Belle as well, so the no longer had anything to hide. Aside from what was in Emma's pants, but that was something he definitely did not need to know about.

Noting the slowly growing smiles on their faces, Henry didn't wait for them to reply before asking, his eyes firmly on Ruby. "So, does this mean I get free hot chocolate now that you finally told me you are with Ma?"

* * *

As Belle entered the shop, she found Rumple seated at the front counter, seemingly waiting for her to arrive.

"Hello Belle. Did you have a good day at the library?" Rumple greeted his wife as she came in, watching her intently.

"I did, although I wasn't there all day." Belle knew Rumple very well, and he never asked how her day went. The fact that he seemed to be waiting for her, and had pointedly asked about the library meant that he knew she had not been there all day. There was no point in hiding her whereabouts from him, as he likely already knew that she had spent a large part of the day with Emma.

"Oh, and where did you go?" Playing at the seemingly innocent line of questioning, Rumple waited to see what Belle would say about his newly acquired information, looking for an opportunity to catch her in a lie. He had turned a blind eye to her behaviors for too long, hoping that she would tire of her time with the saviour, and return to his side alone.

"I was with Emma. But enough games Rumple, you already knew that or you wouldn't have asked. So, you must know that we also need to talk." Belle was never one to dance around Rumple, despite all of his power. Too many people shied away from him in fear, but she would never be one of them. They had made the arrangement to help their relationship, but her feelings had changed, and it was unfair to hide it from him. She would have to be completely honest with him, and hope that they would be able to come to a new agreement that would save what was left of their relationship. She loved him, but she no longer loved him alone.

"Very well then dearie, let's have that talk."


End file.
